roblox_creepypastas_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
V̵͖̗̬̈́̐̅̽A̸͚̓Ů̸̳͜L̷̳̈́T̸̻̜̙̪̻̠̐ ̷͉̃̾̐͂͜6̴̹͈̔͌̑̄6̶̡̲̉͊͛6̴̦̪́̅͌͊͜
NOTE: "This my first creepypasta, I apologize in advance for: eventual Clichés, grammar/spelling errors." - TheAddictPlayer, 03/10/2017 DISCLAIMER: This creepypasta is fake, just like other creepypastas. Also if you can't read the title, it reads Vault 666. The Facility VAULT 666 is a secret facility, rumored to be functioning similar to the Vault 8166. As of today yet, there is no access, as those who tried to enter in, never returned. Aside from the symbolic name (666 known as 'number of Satan'), very little is known about it. There are very little to none videos or pictures that shows the inside of the vault itself. The only one found is a picture of a corridor, with red lights. On one of the walls, a drawing sporting a 'Kilroy was here' caption can be clearly seen. At the end of the corridor, a blast door can be seen. Rumored location A thread was made by an user, shortly after being posted, it was deleted, luckily enough some users saved the text. "Vault 666's main entrance is rumored to be located in a dark forest surrounded by a thick fog. Upon entering in the trapdoor, a room with what appears to be a reception office (with blueprints written in some kind of language). On the left wall there's an freight elevator that leads to the vault's maintenance corridors (the other corridors seems to have collapsed)." Someone sent me few pictures of the Vault. In one of them, a text written in Latin can be seen Some of the pictures include: - What looks like to be a man impaled on what looks like to be a huge blade - A girl with a knife stuck in the back and hanged to a rope - A corridor leading to another elevator with a sign above (the sign reads "ELEVATOR TO HEAVY CONTAINMENT AREA") UPDATE: 03/31/2017 - VAULT 666 Locked down, things start to happen... After March 18th, the vault seems to have been locked down. I saw this by myself. I guess you're pondering how and why? Well, I tried a teleporter by imputing random IDs until I found the correct one (Unfortunately I wanted to rejoin again, I couldn't) I tried to take screenshots but I couldn't toggle fullscreen mode (I kept mashing F11 still no avail). The hatch didn't budge an inch. It was a real disbelief, I ended up finding a alternate entrance in the dark fog. Upon entering I straightly ended up in the corridor (see picture 1) there was wires hanging from the ceiling, lights were flickering... I even recall seeing what looks to be VHS tapes with written on it "VAULT 666 CCTV TAPE varying from 0 to 10 followed by a letter (e.g: 1A or 2C)". I went into a room what looks like to be a Server Room (judging by the Reel-to-reel computers inside) and yes the mangled girl was here, the rope snapped and her rotting body fell on the ground with a horrible bone creaking noise I ran away as fast I could until something (that looked like a black tentacle with an hand on its end??) grabbed my character's leg then the game just crashed... Not the usual message "An unexpected error occurred and ROBLOX needs to quit. Sorry!" No... nothing. Just an blank message box. I thought it was some kind of glitch so I didn't mind at all, like y'know... It didn't surprised me at all (I played many many horror games... Guess I'm kinda prepared then.) This creepypasta is still WIP. Reminder: this creeppasta real* Category:Unfinished